Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Jungle Movie
'''Strawberry Shortcake's World: The Jungle Movie '''is a American animated TV movie, and the Fourth movie in the "Generation 2" of Strawberry Shortcake's World. on Release the Streaming September 8, 2017 on Netflix, on Digital Download HD September 19, 2017 on DVD and Blu-Ray September 26, 2017, on France released on Cartoon Network October 7, 2017, Television released on Freeform October 20, 2017, Television released on Nickelodeon November 17, 2017, on YTV November 19, 2017. Introducing Strawberry Shortcake's Mom, Honey Pie Pony, Banana Candy, Custard and More. Introducing new villains Le Paon. Plot TBA Cast * Lake Bell as Strawberry Shortcake * Kristen Bell as Honey Pie Pony * Eric Stuart as Le Paon (first appearance) * Tara Strong as Ginger Snap * Jenny Slate as Angel Cake * Hilary Duff as Silvi Blue Raspberry * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn as Apple Dumplin' * Sarah Gadon as Grape Jam * Meghan Trainor as Cherry Jam * Amy Poehler as Blueberry Muffin * Caitlin Carmichael as Lemon Meringue * Jada Pinkett Smith as Orange Blossom * Chris Rock as Mango Smoothie * Peyton List as Plum Puddin' * Melissa Joan Hart as Frosty Puff * Emily Nunez as Seaberry Delight, Maple McSyrup * Adam Hicks as Huckleberry Pie * Bridgit Mendler as Crepe Suzette * Vanessa Marshall as Raspberry Torte * Kate McLennan as Apricot * Lindsay Lohan as Coco Calypso * Jake Short as Blackberry Buns * Amy Lee as Strawberry Shortcake's Mom * Eric Bauza as Strawberry Shortcake's Dad (first appearance) * Mark Wahlberg as Ginger Snap's Dad * Jennifer Aniston as Angel Cake's Mom * Vincent Tong and Andrew Francis as Angel Cake's Brothers * Erid-Raye Adams as Gloriosa Daisy * Brian Doe as Timber Spruce * Brian Drummond as Filthy Rich * Emily Osment as Custard (first appearance) * Sarah Silverman as Peppermint Fizz (first appearance) *Mindy Kaling as Rainbow Sherbet (first appearance) *Kyla Pratt as Orange Creme (first appearance) * Ryan Potter as Coconut Milk (first appearance) * Brenda Song as Tea Blossom (first appearance) * Amy Adams as Tangerina Torta (first appearance) * Jessie Flower as Pepperoni Pizza (first appearance) * Amy Adams as Fast Fiona (first appearance) * Chris Hadley as Peanut Butter Sandwich (first appearance) * Max Charles as Apple Juice * Bradley Steven Perry as Taco (first appearance) * Paul Butcher as Chili Dogs (first appearance) * Ella Wahlberg as Spaghetti Sandy (first appearance) * Melissa Joan Hart as Original Bubblegum (first appearance) * Erin Sanders as Sushi (first appearance) * Jack Griffo as Popcorn (first appearance) * Amy Sanders as T.N. Honey (first appearance) * Leila Arcieri as Butter Cookie (first appearance) * Dove Cameron as Lime Light (first appearance) * Reese Witherspoon as Cherry Cuddler (first appearance) * Jodi Benson as Café Olé (first appearance) * Grey DeLisle as Mint Tulip (first appearance) * Albert Brooks & Ellen DeGeneres as Lem n Ada (first appearance) * Kristen Wiig as Peach Blush (first appearance) * Debby Ryan as Banana Candy (first appearance) * Katie Lowes as Watermelon Kiss (first appearance) * Laura Bailey as Annie Oatmeal (first appearance) * Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Carmel Corn (first appearance) * Katy Perry as Pomegranate Parfait (first appearance) * Molly Quinn as Cranberry Crisp (first appearance) * Nancy Cartwright as Persimmons (first appearance) * Dee Bradley Baker as Jackfruit Jam (first appearance) * Rebecca Shoichet as Mango Jubilee (first appearance) * Erica Mendez as Mint Tea (first appearance) * Mae Whitman as Cinnamon Muffin (first appearance) * Adam McArthur as Almond Cookie (first appearance) * Cree Summer as Marble Cake (first appearance) * Cindy Robinson as Watermelon Punch (first appearance) * Ariel Winter and Ashley Boettcher as Sweet and Sour Grapes (first appearance) * Bella Lotz as Mint Ice Cream Cone (first appearance) * Amy Poehler as Abbey Cocoa Frost (first appearance) * Carolyn Lawrence as Pineapple Juice (first appearance) Songs * Move It Like You Mean It (sung by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) * Call Me Maybe (sung by Carly Rae Jepsen) * Happy Sensation (sung by Strawberry Shortcake) * Kids in America (sung by No Secrets) * I Wanna Be Like Other Girls (sung by Strawberry Shortcake and Honey Pie Pony) * Get Down On It (sung by Kool & The Gang) * You & Me (sung by Strawberry Shortcake's World cast) (final scene) * I Wanna Be Like Other Girls (respire) (end credits) (sung by Atomic Kitten) Trivia * Beginning in the movie song in Shopkins: World Vacation * Strawberry Shortcake will singing in Ape Escape 3 * Final in the movie song in Descendants 2 * End of the Song in Mulan II Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World Category:Reboot Category:Strawberry Shortcake's World TV Movies Category:3D animation Category:3D animated films Category:Nickelodeon Category:YTV Category:Freeform (TV Channel) Category:Cartoon Network Category:Netflix Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Digital HD Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray